Negima!: Class 3C
by Rei Sagara
Summary: We all know about class 3-A and thier sensei, Negi Springfield, but what about the other classes? Meet class 3-C! Join them in thier story of humor and romance! OCs accepted. Rewrite in progress, details on 4th chapter.
1. Period 0: Introductions

**Period 0 – Introductions**

**A/N- Hello, all. I'm Rei and as you can tell, a Negima fan. In fact, it is currently my favorite anime series. ^^ Now on to the important stuff! Because of my fondness of this series, I have decided to make a fanfiction about it. (Obviously...) This story will be about class 2-C of Mahora. It's an Oc story meaning, you can send me an Oc for it to be in the story. Do not send it through it via review! Send it by a Pm instead. Your Oc doesn't have to be a girl because I'm making it so that boys can be in the same class, too. Also, I'm in need of a sensei for their class so if you can, send me one. Please note that their sensei can be a mage in case you want them to be one. The story takes place when Negi first comes to Mahora just so you know. Your Oc can pair up with a canon character if you want them to but Kotarou is already taken and if you want your Oc paired up with Nodoka please give an explanation to why she likes your Oc because she's scared of boys if any of you remember. Well, I guess that's it. I'll have a form at what your Oc form should look like on my profile so check that before sending them to me. Finally, due to it being against the rules to have an entire chapter an A/N I'll give you a short preview of the story. Enjoy!**

A Mahora middle school girl with dark purple hair kept down that was shoulder-length, round hazel eyes, and average height for her age stood at the door of her homeroom.

_I wonder who's in my class. I'd be happy if I had people like Asuna-san and Ayaka-san in my class. They always made everyday lively in class. I also hope my sensei is a nice person and doesn't give us much homework, that'd be awesome! Well, the moment of truth is now… _The girl thought as she slowly opened the door.

**A/N- There you go! Told you it was short. ;P The girl's name will be revealed next chapter mainly because I haven't thought of a name yet… *anime sweatdrops* Please send me Ocs! XD**


	2. Period 1: Meeting the class

**Period 1:Meeting the Class**

**A/N- This is my first Negima fanfic and 3****rd**** fanfiction I have written so far. I got this idea from RurikoTsukuyomi . Most of her stories allow Ocs to enter so I thought that maybe I could do that to. ^^ I will be accepting Ocs throughout the whole story so just send me a Pm with their profile anytime to let them join. ;P Now let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi! I also don't own any of the Ocs in this story, save for:**

**Kira Atashi**

**Kyo Higarashi**

* * *

"Kira-chan!" shouted a boy as soon as the girl named Kira opened the door. He wore a boy version of the Mahora uniform which was black and had pants instead of a skirt. He had slightly spiky reddish-orange hair and round, dark brown eyes.

"Kyo-kun? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kira who was surprised with the boy's appearance at her school.

"What else? I'm in your class, silly!" he responded.

"But Mahora is an all girl's school! You're a boy so you shouldn't be here!" Kira argued.

"Didn't you hear? My school, which is an all boy's school, is too full and can't accept anymore students. Since the dean is a friend of my school's headmaster, he let some of us go to Mahora," Kyo explained to his friend, "We're all currently staying in a building that no one uses anymore, but they fixed it up so it's livable."

"I see," she said.

"Well now that there's no more confusion, let's go find some seats!" he said excitedly as he grabbed her arm to find a chair. After Kyo's begging Kira decided to sit by him. Afterwards, she looked around the room to see her new classmates.

" Wow! We have a lot of new classmates. In fact, I don't know any of them…" she trailed off.

"Well, go talk to them and get to know each other. Maybe you'll be friends with everyone!" Kyo encouraged her while he slapped her on the back hard.

"Ow! Baka, that freakin' hurt!" she yelped due to the pain.

"Oops, uh sorry?" he apologized although it sounded more like a question. Kira sighed.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend. You're too impolite and aggressive!" she scolded him.

"Aw, come on! It's the first day of school, give me a break." Kyo whined.

"Now you're acting like a child…" Kira muttered under her breath. Just then the door opened and a tall, muscular teenage boy with short, spiky, dark red hair and grey-blue colored eyes came in. He wore a blue shirt with black pants and leather shoes. Kira thought he looked rather handsome while Kyo didn't really care.

He stood in front of the class and introduced himself, "Hello, class. My name is Ikuto Kazuki and I'll be your homeroom teacher starting today."

Kira blushed when he looked at her direction._ He's cute! _she thought.

Kyo looked at Kira's reaction then sighed. _Oh great. Now she's going to turn into a fangirl…_ he thought. He looked around the room and saw the other girls in the room blushing, sighing and giggling. _Looks like a harem to me!_ He thought with an anime sweatdrop on his head.

"I look forward to teaching you this year!" Ikuto said while smiling at his students. Some of the girls squealed making all the boys in the class anime sweatdrop. "Now let's begin! Turn to chapter one in your textbooks." He ordered and the class obeyed.

After school Kira walked to the girl's dorms, the only problem was that she forgot where it was…

"Holy crap! I completely forgot where the dorms are at!" she shouted with anime tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, try to keep it down." a voice from behind her said. Kira turned and saw two girls behind her. One had deep blue eyes, midnight blue hair with bangs that swished over the right side of her forehead that just brushed over her left eye and the sides of her hair went down over her shoulders and the back of her hair was tied in a ponytail that went down to her hips. She carried a wooden sword and she looked kinda shy from Kira's point of view.

The other girl, the one Kira assumed called her, had a heart-shaped face framed by the bangs of her long, light pink hair and she looked quite tall. She looked nice and friendly, like a sister in Kira's eyes.

"Are you lost?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Y-yes…" Kira shamefully admitted.

The girl laughed. "No need to be ashamed, we all make mistakes!" she said, "The girl's dorms are over that way." she pointed west of where they were standing.

"Ah, thanks…" Kira tried to think of her name.

The pink haired girl laughed again. "My name's Alana Rosen. And this," she said as she turned to the other girl. "is Kaida Nanto!" Said girl bowed.

"It's nice to meet you." she said quietly.

Kira smiled, "It's nice to meet you both, too! I'm Kira Atashi!"

"Atashi…" Alana said as if trying to remember something. "Ah! I remember you now! We're in the same class!"

"Eh? We are?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Class 2-C, right?" Alana asked.

"Oh, we are!" said an astonished Kira.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow in class. Bye!" she said before leaving with Kaida.

_Hmm… well they seem nice. _Kira thought as she began walking to the girl's dorm. When she got there, she ran inside to go find her room. As she turned around a corner she accidentally bumped into someone and fell.

"Ow, that hurt." , she responded with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she saw a small boy on top of her. He had red hair kept in a small ponytail, small glasses and a staff on his back.

"Ah! Oh, sorry miss!" he yelped as he realized what had just happened. He got up and apologized again, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. It was just accident, right? No need to worry." Kira assured him as she got up.

"Um… thank you, miss." the boy said as he bowed.

"Heh, don't call me _miss_, my name's Kira. What's yours, little boy?" she asked him.

"It's Negi Springfield." he answered.

"Aw, that's a cute name, Negi-kun. So what's a little boy like you doing at the girl's dorm?" she questioned.

"Um, well I needed a place to stay and since there's no room at the teacher's apartments, I was going to room with one of my students." he said, leaving Kira in complete confusion.

"Teacher? You teach here?" she asked, surprised at the possibility of a kid teacher.

"Yes, I do. I'm the sensei of class 2-A." he said.

"2-A? Isn't that the class with Ayaka-san and Asuna-san?" she said.

"Uh, well yes it is." he said.

"Aw, you're so lucky to be able to teach them." she said, shocking Negi.

"How is that lucky?" he asked.

Kira laughed. "I'm guessing they already fought, huh? You'll get used to it eventually, they're actually good people. You just have to get to know them." she explained.

"Is that so?" Negi said.

"Well, I guess I should be going to my room now. See you later, Negi-kun!" Kira called as she ran to her room.

_Hmm… if that's all I have to do, then I'll do whatever it takes to get to know them better!_ thought a newly determined Negi. "Thank you, Kira-san." he said as he walked outside. He was going to gain Asuna's trust if it was the last thing he did. Little did he know that he was going to be out there all night.

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry if your Oc hasn't been introduced yet! I promise everyone in class 2C will be introduced next chapter! This story is following the canon with some twists like the last scene. I hope I kept your Ocs in character and Negi, too. As I said before, I'll be accepting Ocs throughout the whole story but since people didn't listen last chapter I'll put it in capital letters this time. DO NOT SEND YOUR OC THROUGH A REVIEW, SEND IT BY A PM! I'm sorry but if you do that, I will not use your character. Oh, and one more thing. No depressing backgrounds and personalities. This story is humor/romance for a reason, people! Also, if any of you want your Oc paired with Kyo, send me a Pm. He's currently the only boy in class 2-C. ^^" Well, that's it. See ya next time and please review! Constructive critism is welcome but no flames unless you actually help my writing skills! Edit: Asakura-dono, Ku Fei-san and Ku:Nel Sanders-kun are already take. Sorry!**


	3. Period 2: A Party for Negi? Can we come?

**A/N – Merry early Christmas/Happy Holidays! As a present I give you... chapter 2 of Class 3-C~! As promised, everyone in the class will be introduced but just expect a quick introduction. Some characters will get a character development chapter but not all, so don't whine about it. Also, I'm throwing my "son" into the story as well. No he's not my real son but due to an event in one of my friend's forums, I have one now. So basically, he's my fanfiction son. Now that that's cleared up, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor do I own any of the Ocs, excluding the following:**

**Kira Atashi**

**Haruhi Suoh**

**Hotaru Yukari**

**Kyo Higurashi**

**Yume Haruka**

**Keitaro Sagara**

**Opening Theme – Happy Material (Version 1/Kira & Kyo)**

A loud and annoying ringing noise sounded in a sleeping Kira's ear. However, she didn't even flinch and just rolled over in her bed while muttering something. The alarm clock's ringing got even louder as time flew by but the purple-headed girl continued to ignore it. Unknown to her, someone else in the room was getting very annoyed.

Another girl, who appeared to be around twelve with shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a black, loli-style, nightgown, was laying on the bottom bunk of their bunk-bed. With each passing moment, the anime vein on her head grew larger until she snapped.

"Damn it! Turn that damn clock off!" she yelled as she stood up and pointed at the still unconscious Kira. Kira remained unphased and rolled over, turning away from the other girl. The black-haired girl glared at the alarm clock with her dark onyx eyes. "That's it!" she yelled, grabbing a bag near the bed and rummaging through it. Within a few seconds, she found what she needed and threw the object at the clock, managing to hit it right in the middle and stopping the noise. She sighed in relief, "Much better."

Afterwards, she picked up the clock and pulled out the object she threw at it, which revealed to be a shuriken. While putting back into her bag she said quietly, "Honestly, does this girl wake up for nothing?"

"Eh? Who said that?" mumbled a half-awake Kira who was now in a sitting position on her top bunk. The girl fell over in a comical matter.

"What the hell is up with your hearing?" she shouted when she got up.

All she received from Kira was, "Who're you?" She fell down once again.

"Did you not see me last night? I was in here when you went to sleep! I'm Hotaru Yukari, the most badass student in class 3-C, also known as your roommate!" Hotaru introduced herself while lifting a thumb over her chest, giving her a proud and optimistic atmosphere.

"Hotaru, huh?" Kira asked, earning a nod from her. She held her chin as she looked at her and thought for a moment before saying, "Wait. Class 3-C? That's for eighth-graders! You look like you're in sixth grade!" Hotaru glared at her roommate with a fiery aura surrounding her.

"Is that a short joke? I'm fourteen soon to be fifteen, ya jerk!" she yelled with an anime vein on her head and flailing her arms in the air in an angry fashion.

Kira blinked in confusion, "Wait, you mean to say you're older than me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, baka!" Hotaru said, still angry by her earlier comment.

"That's just bizarre," Kira said calmly while stepping down the bunk-bed's ladder.

Hotaru was even more pissed, "Shut up, asshole!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Children shouldn't cuss~," Kira teased her while getting her uniform on.

"Damn you, Kira-teme!" Hotaru cussed, throwing a tantrum while saying so. A knock was then heard on their door.

"Hey, keep it down, you morons," said an annoyed girl's voice, "It's bad enough my roommate keeps me up all night with her video games, I don't need you idiots ruining my sleep, too." Kira opened the door to reveal a girl with straight, obsidian hair with blue eyes and she was wearing the middle schooler uniform.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kira trailed off, trying to think of her name.

The girl sighed, "I'm Natsume Hiragawa, baka. Student number five in class 3-C."

"Hey! How's it going, Natsume-nee?" Hotaru greeted in the background while waving her hand. Kira stood there in confusion and turned to Hotaru, then Natsume, then back again.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" asked a confused Kira.

Natsume glared at Hotaru then scoffed, "Hell no. I've never talked to that baka in my life." After saying that, she turned her back and walked away. While walking she said, "Just leave me alone and we'll have no problems. Got that?"

"O-okay!" Kira responded. She closed the door and turned to see a depressed Hotaru in the corner, sulking.

"She didn't even talk to me... Natsume-nee is so cruel..." she muttered while continuing to sulk.

Kira sweat dropped anime-style at her roommate's antics, "Um... So how do you know her?"

Hotaru looked up, still in a depressing aura. "Natsume-nee is my-" she started before she realized something, "Holy crap, Kira! School!" Kira's eyes widened.

"Ah! I completely forgot! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Kira shouted, grabbing her book bag and running out the door with Hotaru, who was still in her pajamas. Upon realizing what her roommate was wearing, she yelled, "Hotaru, what about your uniform?"

Hotaru looked down at her clothes and widened her eyes, "What the hell? With all the excitement I forgot to change!" She changed her direction and ran to their room, turning her head to say, "Just go to school, Kira! I'll be there later!" Kira nodded to indicate she understood and Hotaru nodded back to inform her that she got the message. Just when she turned her head back around, her eyes widened in shock. In front of her was a wall and she ran face first right into it. "Ow!" she yelled in pain, while holding her head.

"You okay, Hotaru?" asked a concerned Kira. Hotaru looked in Kira's direction with her eyes looking spiny and blood running down her head.

"I'm okay," she assured her with her head spinning.

Kira sweat dropped, _It's gonna be a long year..._she thought to herself.

***hours later after school***

Hotaru was walking back to the dorms with Kira while sighing, "Man... Day one and I'm already lost in class... It's too hard."

Kira blinked in confusion, "Are you serious? I thought the lesson was really easy." The black-haired girl stared at her in disbelief.

"That was the hardest and most boring thing that I've ever endured!" she complained, grabbing Kira by the shirt, "How can that be easy?"

Kira laughed a bit nervously, "It just comes naturally, I guess. That and I don't fall asleep during the middle of class." Hotaru sighed and let go of Kira.

"True enough. But even so, I wish school was funner. We need to action and drama!" she replied, placing her left hand on her right arm which was balled into a fist, making a slightly heroic pose.

Kira smiled nervously and sweat dropped at her, "I'm sure that we'll have some action here soon. Remember that we'll have the school field trip soon and the Mahora festival later this year."

Hotaru placed her hands behind her head and said, "But what about now? I wish that something interesting would happen..." As Hotaru walked she had her eyes looking towards the sky, so she didn't notice someone standing in front of her and ending up walking right into them and falling down. "Ow, just my luck. That's the second time today I walked straight into something!"

"Actually, the first time you ran into something, this time you _walked _into a person," Kira corrected her.

Hotaru glared at her with an anime vein on her head, "Ah shut it, Kira!" She turned to the person she ran into and apologized, "Sorry about that." She stood up and offered the girl she ran into a hand.

"Ah, it's alright. You didn't mean it, right?" asked the girl who grabbed Hotaru's hand to get up. She had straight brown hair, she wore a Mahora uniform and had brown eyes. She had dropped paper cups onto the ground. When she got up, she thanked her with a smile on her face, "Thank you, little girl." Hotaru grew an anime vein on her head.

Noticing her friend's anger seeping through, Kira quickly changed the conversation, "Uh, so who're you? What class are you in?"

The brown-headed girl blinked and smiled at Kira before answering, "My name is Konoka Konoe and I'm student number thirteen in class 3-A. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kira Atashi, student number one in class 3-C," Kira answered. Konoka stood there in thought, she recognized that name but she just couldn't remember who it was. When she remembered, her eyes widened and she pointed at her.

"Kira Atashi-san! You're the girl Negi-kun was talking about today!" she yelled with a bit of excitement in her voice. Kira looked at her in confusion until she remembered the other day.

"Oh! Negi-kun! That's right, he teaches your class, doesn't he?" she asked Konoka.

The older girl nodded her head, "He sure does! He was even talking about you today in class after the lesson. Apparently thanks to you, Asuna doesn't hate Negi anymore. Thanks a bunch!"

Kira blushed, "W-well, I really didn't do anything. I just talked to Negi-kun for a little bit and then he left."

Konoka laughed, "Well whatever you said to him sure made him happy."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but why were you carrying cups?" Hotaru asked the brown-haired girl. Konoka remembered why and said, "Oh yeah, our class is supposed to be having a welcoming party for Negi-kun later today."

"A welcoming party for Negi-kun? Can we come, Konoka-san?" Kira asked her, eager to see Negi again.

Konoka laughed, "Well of course! The more the merrier, I always say! You can even invite your whole class if you want."

"Seriously, Konoka-nee?" Hotaru asked her with excitement.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," she answered with a giggle.

"Awesome! I'll go tell Kyo-kun, Alana-san and Kaida-san to spread the word around our class. What time will it be?" Kira asked.

"Around 8:00 P.M." Konoka answered.

"Okay! That's plenty of time!" Kira said with joy filling her voice.

"I guess I'll see you and your class there, Kira-san!" Konoka said as she picked up the cups and turned to leave.

"See you then, Konoka-san!" Kira said while waving her hand as Konoka did the same. "Well, let's spread the word, Hotaru!" Kira said with a smile.

"Right!" Hotaru agreed with a nod.

***later at the party***

Kira was sitting next to a classmate she didn't even know existed until now. She had short white hair and green eyes. She sounded a bit naïve but after talking to her a bit, Kira found her to be a good friend. Her name was Pandora Etapa and she was in the kendo club, liked karaoke and training in the Shinmei-ryuu style. Whatever that was... Kira was never really into kendo and sword styles.

Next to Pandora was a boy with short, spiky and brown hair. He was fairly tall so Hotaru stayed away from him to avoid another small joke. He had light blue eyes and he was a bit muscular. He was a little shy when Kira started to talk to him but now he was a bit more relaxed and acted more friendly and cheerful. From what he told Kira and Pandora, he was in the art club and enjoyed drawing things that interested him and eating miso. His name was Max Dresdin.

Over in a corner was a blonde-headed girl who looked even younger than Hotaru. She had blue eyes and gave off an evil presence. Negi had been told that her name was Evangeline A.K. McDowell. She was sitting by a strange-looking girl with green hair and horn-like things coming from her head. She had an expressionless face and looked as if she were a doll. Her name was Chachamaru Karakuri. A boy with long black hair and dark purple eyes stood by them. He wore the Mahora boy uniform like Kyo, but oddly enough neither of them had seen him in class. Pandora had said that he didn't talk much and was pretty much a loner. His name was Haruhi Souh.

Hotaru was laughing and socializing with a few of their other classmates. One had long black hair with a blonde streak through it, one of her eyes was blue and the other was green and she wore thick rimmed glasses. She was Natsume's roommate and Hotaru called her one of the _normal _people because, like her, she didn't understand their lesson that day either. She was an true otaku but oddly enough, was actually sporty. She was in the anime/manga club, the kendo club and the trading card club. Which neither Kira nor Hotaru knew they even had one. Her name was Shina Mikihara. She tried to persuade Natsume to come to the party, but it ended in a failure.

_Flashback_

"_Come to the party," Shina commanded her already angry roommate, Natsume, who had locked her out of the room._

_Natsume opened the door just a crack and said rather bluntly, "No." She then closed the door quickly in her roommate's face._

_Shina sighed before saying, "Well, I tried." She skipped off to find Hotaru and tell her about her failure._

_Flashback over_

Another new friend of Hotaru's was a boy with spiky, black hair and onyx colored eyes. He was muscular and average-sized so she didn't have to worry about any short jokes from him. He was named Axel Akamura. Like Shina, he liked anime and manga, too. He wasn't as big as an otaku, but still. Him and a girl in class 3-A named Kazumi Asakura seemed very close as he had known her for five years already. They were really good friends from what he told Hotaru.

The last girl Hotaru was talking to name was Jiro. She had shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin and brown eyes. She sat next to Hotaru in class an fell asleep during class, too. She told her that she liked sleeping, calm places, weird things and everything new to her. She was also in the tea ceremony club and even recalled seeing Haruhi and the girls he was hanging out with there earlier that day.

A girl with shoulder-length dark orange hair, dark brown eyes and average-sized tried to get a girl with brown hair kept in a ponytail with brown eyes and round glasses, who was named Chisame Hasagawa, to get off her laptop and have fun. Of course she failed but she believed it was worth a try. Her name was Nanami Wong and she was a cheerleader in class 3-C.

Elsewhere in another part of the room, was Kyo and three other boys he befriended. One had thick and shaggy brown hair and sunglasses on. He wasn't as tall as Max but still pretty close. He called himself Adam Sanders and he had transferred from America. He was a bit short-tempered but relatively a nice guy. He was in the karate club and loved music, food and sleeping.

Standing to the right side of Kyo was another boy named Endo Inaba. He was a bit short but still taller than Hotaru. His hair was straight light brown with the front bangs at his mid-forehead, over one of his eyes and fell just above the other eye. His eye color was dark green. Kyo thought he was a bit shy but the more he talked to him, the more Endo opened up. Endo had a attachment to Kyo but he wasn't sure what kind of attachment. He was also Kyo's new roommate.

The last boy that was with Kyo was called Takumo Hiroshi. He had messy brown hair with bangs that covered part of his amber-colored eyes. He was almost as tall as Adam, just a few inches shorter. He was a little serious when he first came, but he loosened up quite a bit after a while. He enjoyed to play the guitar.

A girl with white hair and grey eyes stood near a dark-skinned girl with black hair named Mana Tatsumiya. The girl's name was White Kurosaga and she seemed a bit cheerful but sad at the same time for a reason no one understood. She was in the biathlon club, another club that Kira and Hotaru had no idea such a thing existed.

Around a table on the left side of the room, sat three more students socializing. One was named Riku Tsukiyomi and she had red hair tied up in a bun which circled in braids and blue eyes with glasses. She seemed to be having the time of her life as was the other two.

A boy sat next to Riku with black hair kept in a ponytail with black eyes. He called himself Dayo Kayode and he liked games and anime. He wasn't really an otaku, though.

Next to Dayo sat a girl with dark, midnight blue hair that was kept in a short ponytail. Her eyes were a dark blue with a bit of a purple-tint. She was fidgeting nervously in her chair but Riku seemed to be helping her calm down. Her name was Yume Haruka.

Alana and Kaida were talking to a girl with black hair tied in a side ponytail named Setsuna who was near the back of the room and Kaida was staring at the ground, afraid to look into Setsuna's eyes. Due to the awkwardness, Alana made a suggestion for Kaida to go get some punch. She nodded her head in agreement, bowed to Setsuna to be excused and walked over to the table with punch and snacks. After getting the drinks, Kaida looked around the room and saw almost everyone having a good time. _Maybe I should try to have a good time, too. _she thought to herself. As she turned back to where Alana and Setsuna were, she bumped into someone and fell.

She closed her eyes tight, hoping that the fall wouldn't hurt but she never felt the floor. In fact, it felt like someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a silver-haired boy with onyx eyes. Apparently he was in class 3-C, too.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy in a concerned voice. Kaida quickly jumped out of his arms and nodded her head _yes_. The boy gave a sincere smile, "That's a relief, you gave me quite a scare for a second there." He turned to Alana's direction, "As of some others, too." Alana gave a small smile at Kaida and Setsuna also looked a bit worried about her, too.

"U-um, I'm really sorry for worrying you both," Kaida apologized with her head bowed.

Alana gave a small chuckle, "No need to apologize, Kaida-chan. I'm just glad you're safe."

The boy smiled at Kaida and said, "So you're the Kaida Nanto I've heard about from Library Island today, huh?"

"Y-yes," she answered him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow book fan, Nanto-ojouchan," he said as he held out his hand to her, "My name is Keitaro Sagara, I'm student number twenty-one in your class." Kaida shook his hand and afterwards he remembered about the punch Kaida dropped. "Oops, I guess I wasn't fast enough to catch the punch, huh?" he said as he turned to get ready to clean it up. To his surprise, someone was had caught both drinks in his hands. It was Max and he gave the drinks back to Kaida.

"There you go, just consider it help from a friend," Max said to her. Kaida was surprised, just two days and she already had friends. She took the drinks and scurried back to her group.

"Nice save there, Max-san," Keitaro commented with a smile.

Max smirked, "You too, Keitaro-san."

From afar Kira stood watching the whole scene. She gave a small laugh as she thought, _Looks like Kaida-san has some new friends now. _She looked out the window and stared at the moon, _Maybe I can make more friends, too..._

**Ending Theme – Kagayaku Kimi He (Version 1/Kira & Kyo)**

**A/N – And there you go~! Chapter 2 of Class 3-C! It took me a while because of school, writer's block and the fact that I kept getting OC entries. That's not a bad thing though! I love all your OCs so far! XD The next few chapters will be character development chapters. Also, Kira is not the main character now. After thinking it over I thought this, "It isn't called _Kira's_ _Story _it's called _Class 3-C_!" So everyone is a side character. ^^ Every once in a while someone will play a main character role but not for long. Maybe a chapter to a few chapters. Also I will now give you the list of OCs and canon character love interests taken.**

**Kotaro **

**Fate**

**Ku:Nel**

**Kazumi**

**Setsuna (Not KonoSetsu but a different yuri pairing, some KonoSetsu scenes, though. XP)**

**Konoka**

**Asuna**

**Ku Fei**

**Alana**

**Dayo**

**Kira**

**Max**

**Natsume**

**Nanami**

**Riku**

**Pandora**

**Yume**

**Axel**

**Takumi**

**Shina**

**Evangeline**

**Nagi**

**Negi (Feel more than welcome to add to his harem! ^^)**

**If I forgot any, let me know. Remember, I accept OCs throughout the whole series via PM. Also, let me know if you want your OC to be in the opening/ending theme. Furthermore, the seasonal spin-off series are cancelled due to school. Please review, everyone! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**~Rei**

**Edit: We now have 28 students! Yeah I'll probably have to add a new class if this keeps up... Maybe just some OCs in an Arc. **

**Example. Like Chigusa (Forgot her name... The monkey lady from the Kyoto arc.) She only showed up for one arc so I may have to start doing that... Or we can get some kids to be with Kotaro in the elementary. *laughs* Oh, sorry! I'm talking to myself self now. Ja!**

**Omake Chapter One – The Kidnapping Ocs**

Rei: *tied up in a chair* There. The chapter's done, will you leave me alone now?

Kira: Sure.

Kyo: Thanks for updating, Rei!

Haruhi: We are grateful...

*****all leave Rei*****

Rei: H-hey! What about me~? Untie me! *crying anime tears*** **Damn you all~!


	4. Important Announcement! Please read

**IMPORTANT!: This is NOT a new chapter, only an update and announcement for the readers of this story! **

*ahem* Anyway, I know I haven't updated this story in God-knows-when and you're all pretty ticked off at me for not writing another chapter but please just read this announcement!

I'll just get straight to the point, this story (so far) is crap. I'm honestly really disappointed in myself for actually writing this… ^^; Now before you try to say things like "It's not THAT bad", please don't try to lie, it is. I've realized that all my OCs are one-dimensional and boring so I'm going to create re-vised versions of them (and maybe add a couple of more characters). As for the story, it'll be basically the same as I originally intended (meaning it'll follow class 3-C while Negi and class 3-A do the whole manga story-line) but I'll change introductions and make the beginning MUCH less cliché.

Also, due to the whole "new PM-system" I've lost all the OCs that were submitted. But don't think it's a bad thing and get all sad, think positively! This is a chance for a new beginning and a much better one at that! Take this opportunity to revise your OCs like I'm doing with mine and make them even better than before! (I mean personality-wise and such. Like adding more detail, making them more likable characters, changing things about them, ect. NOT making them stronger magi/partners/insert-demon-race-here!)

Here's the new form for all of you! (it's not changed very much but I changed some of the OC rules)

**OC Form**

Name: (Nothing long, please! First name first and last name last!)

Age: (15-14 unless the OC is a teacher, mage or whatever)

Gender: (Are they a boy or a girl?)

Occupation: (What's their job if they have one?)

Appearance: (Please add detail! The more detail, the more likely I'll use your OC.)

Personality: (Their default personality)

Background: (This time, you MAY have a tragic thing happen to your OC but keep it minimal and actually relevant to your OC. For example, say that your character used to have childhood friends but they ended up dying one day in an accident. This is why he/she refuses to get close to anyone anymore. He/She doesn't want to get hurt emotionally again by the pain of losing someone you love. See? Like that. But please be aware that I don't want ALL OCs having this scenario since it's a common cliché in original characters. Try to mix the reason up a bit, make a new effect to something different that happened, ect. If I tell you it's too angsty for an OC, please edit their background a bit. By the way, if any of you go with the whole "Sasuke-scenario" or something like that, I'll kill you. =.= By "Sasuke-scenario", for those who've never seen/read _Naruto, _(I don't blame you since I don't really like it much anymore, too cliché now.) it means that their entire clan/family was murdered/killed.

Mage?: (Put if you're a mage, partner of one, a normal human, ect. here)

Abilities: (Just put down your spells, physical strengths, pactio abilities and ect. here.)

Likes: (What you're character likes to do, things they like, ect.)

Dislikes: (Self-explanatory...)

GPA: (Do we have any Baka Rangers in the class? (Hotaru: *raises hand* Rei: _Besides_ Hotaru? Hotaru: *lowers hand*) Lol.)

Clubs: (What clubs they are in.)

Crush (optional): (There shall be romance! But it's completely up to you if you want your OC involved in that little sub-plot.)

Other: (Other details you want to put down.)

**OC Rules:**

1. NO GARY/MARY SUES! No offense, but I find them annoying as hell. If you're not sure if they are, compare them to Sasuke from Naruto, Naruto from the same manga, Ichigo from Bleach, and (insert shonen main character here) from (insert mainstream shonen title here). Or take the Mary-Sue litmus test, you should be able to find it via Google.

2. If they are to be cold-hearted, anti-social, ect. at least give a reason (refer to background). Again, I don't want ALL the characters like this because I'm trying to make this story happy but with only a FEW darker themes. (Scratch that, I don't want MANY of the characters like this! Only 2-4 of the OCs will be cold-hearted. Blame the genre and the fact I'm not fond of characters with a personality like that.)

3. Don't make your OC be overly powerful. Class 3-C won't fight as often as Negi's class so I see no point in making your OC be able to kill 10,000 demons in a single night!

4. Your OC can have a crush on a canon character, but **no **love triangles for your character! If you want one for your OC, make your own story!

5. Only 3 or less shy and quiet characters! It's really hard to write a story if most of the characters are too shy to talk to others! Of course, they may be shy or quiet around a certain character and not be considered a bashful character (ever heard of the term "tsundere"? ;D They don't have to be one but it couldn't hurt~. *loves tsunderes*)

6. Don't make your OC's breasts really big if they're a student. Even then, no breasts that are definitely not possible to have in real-life! (I know it's a fanfic and all but still, a lot of perverted writers tend to do this and it's annoying…)

7. NO ONE OVER THE AGE 15 IF THEY ARE A STUDENT! I may make an exception if I like your OC enough but you'll just have to see.

8. Because I've gotten over same-sex relationships, you may submit a character with a crush on someone who isn't of the opposite sex. I will even add romance scenes between the two (even more if the feelings are mutual).

9. If I ask you to change your OC, do it. If you don't, then they won't show up. No exceptions!

10. Give your OC a realistic name. If you need help with a name, ask me.

11. Have fun making them! :)

Please send your OCs via PM ONLY! Do not send it through a review; if you do I will not even consider your OC. Reason being is that it's against the guidelines to do so. (I may have already said this somewhere before but I can't remember. Sorry if I'm repeating myself. ^^;)

Thank you so much for reading this story! I will continue/re-write it soon enough so send your OCs in so they can join in as well! :D Until then, stay in school, don't do drugs, _Fairy Tail_'s an awesome anime and POCKY IS YUMMERS! XD See ya~!

~Rei

**EDIT: **New rule: You may ONLY send in up to 3 OCs. No exceptions!


End file.
